


You Got Mail

by andiebeaword



Series: Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Assumptions, Awkward Emails, Bets, Kinda One Sided Pining, Mentions of Cat Adams, Mentions of alcohol, Other, cursing, mentions of being shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Reader is a student in Professor!Reid's Criminology classes. Every now and then, the class will get an email from their professor detailing reasons they all come to believe were never true. Little do they all know ...
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to fuckrealityfictionisbetter for this amazingly hilarious idea. I hope you all find it as hilarious as I did while writing it.

\-------♥-------- 

One would assume that a college seminar regarding Criminology, would be one where absolutely no one would laugh, let alone make bets regarding the young, hot professor who teaches said seminar and, eventual courses. 

If you were one of those people, let me tell you, you'd be so wrong. 

The first time my class received an email from our esteemed professor, Dr. Spencer Reid, I was in the middle of eating my fruit loops cereal and managed to keep my soggy cereal in my mouth as I reread the email again...and again. 

Good morning Criminology Seminar 115,

Due to unforeseen circumstances, I have been forced to partake in a questionable sabbatical during the semester. Please respond to this email if you plan to enroll in Criminology 101 starting in two weeks. 

In the meantime, I am secretly working with my ex-coworkers to get our department's boss, whom I hate, fired. 

Please enjoy an early weekend on me. 

Sincerely, 

Dr. Spencer Reid

I quickly texted my friend Tina, who had been talking my ear off just the other day, wishing Dr. Reid would have an entire semesters class for her to use as an excuse to stare at him for fifty minutes, three days a week. 

Me📱: heyy. did you get professor reid's email yet? I waited a beat, taking a minute to feed my cat, McStuffins, dumping out the soggy cereal I no longer intended on eating, opting for a banana and a smoothie instead. 

tina📱: whAT EMAIL?? I snorted as I practically choked on the banana I had just inserted into my mouth. I pulled it up on my phone, snapping a quick screenshot then sending it to her. It only took about twenty seconds for her to let me know she got it. hoLY sHIT! what do you think it means? I pondered her question for a brief moment, opting to reply back in a vague manner. 

Me📱: you mean other than the fact that we have a longer weekend? I shook my head as I tossed my phone on the bed next to my laptop. I let my mind wonder what other kinds of emails the class would come to expect from the mysterious Dr. Reid. 

\- 

Sure enough, over 150+ students signed up for the spring semester Criminology 101 class to be taught by Dr. Spencer Reid. 

On the first day, I found Tina, sitting next to a couple of friendly looking people who exchanged equally kind smiles and laughs my way. Neither one of them had participated in the seminars, so Tina and I showed them the one weird email we'd received from our professor. They both laughed some more, but quickly shushed themselves when the door opened, revealing the man himself. 

"Good morning, class, my name's Dr. Spencer Reid, and I'll be your Criminology 101 professor this semester. If you're wondering why the syllabus wasn't available online, well, I'm not quite familiar with Blackboard just yet, so ...." We all watched him set his shoulder bag down on his desk, pulling out a stack of stapled papers, dividing them in two before handing them to each student sitting in the first row on each end. 

For the first few weeks, every class would start the same, arriving about five minutes early to discuss that day's gossip, though I found I only seemed to care enough to listen if it had anything to do with the gorgeous professor who was due to walk in here at any given second. Once Dr. Reid would stroll through the door, he'd almost spill his styrofoam cup of coffee, which he easily got from the small coffee shop just across campus. I made myself a mental note to stop in on days we had class. 

One Wednesday morning, Dr. Reid was nowhere to be found. I got a notification email alert almost 40 minutes after class was supposed to start. 

Criminology 101 course students,

I greatly apologize for my absence today. 

In short, I've been shot once again. In the hospital for a couple days. 

That being said, this monday's exam will be postponed to the following Monday. 

Please study accordingly. 

Sincerely, 

Dr. Spencer Reid

I didn't even get to read the last sentence before my phone began blaring the Buffy theme song as Tina's caller ID lit up my screen. 

Tina📲: Y/N!! DID YOU SEE THE EMAIL? It's almost like she doesn't know me at all. 

Me📲: What do you think? Of course I read it! Do we think it's real? That he got shot and is in the hospital? 

Tina📲: Oh my god, Y/N, lighten up. He probably just had a late one night stand. Or maybe he got drunk last night. It happens. Either way, I love how he chooses to inform us that we have practically a whole 'nother week to study, 'cause this test was going to end my career in criminology, I tell you. I move to pack up my books into my bag when I hear my best friend's voice sound through my ears some more. Y/N...don't tell me, you stayed in class the entire time? Dude, what is wrong with you? I laughed as I pulled the door open, hoping to make my way down to the coffee shop ... just to be sure. 

Spoiler alert: Dr. Reid was nowhere to be found at the coffee shop, and sure enough, come the following Monday morning, he had our quarterly exam ready to hand out. I couldn't help but notice the way he held his chest, almost as if he got sh---

"Holy shit," I breathed out, luckily only catching the attention of Tina and her other two friends. 

"Y/N, what the hell?" It wasn't until I heard him clear his throat near us, that it would seem the doctor, himself, heard me too. 

"Excuse me, but if I hear either one of you say one more word, you can turn in your exam to me as is, and that'll be your final grade." He said it with a smile, like he just knew neither one of us would dare let out another peep for fear of failing his course. 

-

The next time I got a notification that Dr. Reid had emailed the class came on an Friday. Our class always began promptly at 10:00 a.m., however, this time, the professor seemed to be a but frazzled as he stumbled into the classroom, his satchel dangling from his arm, while his hair looked positively disheveled. I noticed that he kept looking down at his wristwatch while trying to give his standardized lecture, only for his cell phone to ring loudly throughout the lecture hall. 

"I am ... so sorry, class," the doctor mumbled as he practically ran to his bag, pulling out a small archaic flip phone. "What is it? .... you know I have my class right now!" Quite a few of us tried hard to not bust out laughing, but, well, a few giggles and snickers soon erupted into the dead air of silence. "Look, I can ---" he bring his wristwatch up to his face, again, then using that same hand to shove his folders and paper back into his bag. "--I can make it, just--tell her I'll be a little late." 

When Dr. Reid turned around, his satchel hanging over his slim figure, his face looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Well, uhh, class, I um, I have to go, so-sorry about cancelling in the middle, you all will receive an explanation in your email---have a great weekend!" With that, the lanky professor was out the door while his class remained in shock. 

Just as everyone was packing up and heading out for the their next class, every one of our phones went off in unison .... with an email from Dr. Reid. 

"Oh, what do you think it'll say this time?" Tina had such a flair for the dramatic. I shook my head, not even bothering to guess as I pulled up the notification, clicking it after unlocking my phone. 

Criminology class,

The rest of class is hereby cancelled. Again, sorry for rushing out of there like that. 

Truth be told, I am being forced by a persistent coworker of mine to go out on a date against my will. 

Please, enjoy the rest of your Friday. I have a feeling I won't. 

See you all on Monday. 

Sincerely, 

Dr. Spencer Reid

A date? There was a strange part of me that felt ... odd reading that my very attractive professor had an impromptu date waiting for him...and he opted to cancel class, which isn't hard to see that he loves.. for a date he practically confessed in an email to his students that he didn't even want to be on?? 

"Hey, earth to Y/N ..." Tina starting snapping her fingers directly in my face. 

"Hey! I'm here, okay? I'm here." 

"Oh, c'mon, like it ain't obvious?" Tina tossed the rest of her papers in her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder while we piled out of the lecture hall. 

"What's obvious?" I ask, even though I am 99% sure I know where this is going. Even if I'm not totally sure in my feelings if this actually is where this is going. 

"That you, my dear best friend, have the hots for Doctor Reid." Fuck, when she emphasized his honorific like that, it gave me flashes from the few couple weeks when I would simply stare up at him, hoping he never caught on to look my way. 

"I do not," I huffed, "but thank you for putting that ridiculous notion in my head now, so again, thanks." I high-tailed it out the doors of the building, making my way to the aforementioned coffee shop. I guess now is as good a time as any. 

As I ordered a blend off coffee I was almost certain I wasn't going to like, I settled down at a small table for two, getting odd looks from strangers as I propped my feet on the second chair. I had a book open in front of me, but when I chose to pull my glance away, I saw it, or rather, them. From where I was sitting, it looked like Dr. Reid had lied to his class in an email. 

-

We didn't have to wait long for the next email to pop up. Turns out there were quite a few auditors in Dr. Reid's classes, specifically because while the subject he taught wasn't appealing to them, watching him teach it was. Unfortunately, we learned at a later date that a couple of auditors were a part of this growing cult, calling themselves the 'Believers.' The story was all over the news this week. 

That's why it didn't surprise me one but when I heard the familiar 'ping' from my phone, alerting me of yet another Dr. Reid email. "Bet you $20 it has something to do with all the cult shit going around campus this week," Tina pestered, her smirk telling me she knew she was right. 

"Why is it you only seem to make bets you're positive you're going to win?" I ask, already pulling out a twenty from my pocket, slapping it in her hand as I pulled out my phone with the other. 

Criminology class, 

It has been brought to my attention that the majority of you are now all aware that a few members of the class were involved in a cult. 

I am deeply sorry to inform you that while they tried --- and failed😉 -- to sacrifice me, I am fine (aside from some minor cuts and bruises) and so Monday's exam will still take place. 

Hope you all studied hard. 

Sincerely, 

Dr. Spencer Reid

P.S. Yes, that is an emoji I used. Yes, I know what a winky face means. My tech friend(sorry, goddess*) showed me how and when it is appropriate to use them in emails.

"Okay, who's going to tell the good doctor he still needs lessons in the art of the emoji?" I slumped in my side of the booth we were sitting in at the campus dining hall. Tina was rambling on as usual, while her friends and I just silently shake our heads at her in unison. I play with my thumbs mindlessly, still trying to navigate why I felt the way I did when I read his last email. 

Is his 'tech goddess' the woman he was with on that date the other day? An unknown feeling caused my abdomen to feel fifty times heavier than before. I pretended I needed to use the restroom which was partially true. I walked into an empty stall, but I only ended up kneeling down, thinking -- hoping -- I could throw up .... my breakfast and my feelings all in one go. 

It didn't work. I just allowed myself to rest my arm against the toilet seat, already aware of just how many time I'm going to have to scrub for the residue to come off. I hate public restrooms. But, this felt like an emergency. 

"Hey, Y/N, you okay?" Tina whispered quietly. By the time I had regained myself enough to come back, her friends were long gone, and I swear I tried my darndest to pretend I felt bad. Luckily, though Tina could see right through me, she also didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. This was one of those rare moments I catch myself thinking I so don't deserve a friend like her, but I'm glad she is. 

-

Just to be clear, Dr. Reid does email us regularly. Most of it can be summed up to short sayings like 'Don't forget the homework,' or 'Change of plan. Exam day is moved. Out of town for work until further notice.' The cool thing about college was that if your professor was gone for whatever reason, there was no substitute teacher there to baby-sit the class. We would just have to wait until the teacher was able to return to work. 

In our case, Dr. Spencer Reid had two jobs: one as a small college professor, and another as a smart BAU profiler. Spring Break was almost here and I, for one, was excited about having an entire week off classes, only to stay up until a god-awful late hour playing video games that haven't brought me joy since I was a kid. 

It was the last Monday before Spring Break was set to start, meaning we'd still have two more classes to get through until then. That's why I tried very hard not to break into a wide shit-eating grin the second I heard the 'ping' from my phone, telling me Dr. Reid has once again left us all an email to read. 

Criminology class, 

I am so sorry to inform you all that class today is cancelled, and I probably won't be on campus for the remainder of the week. 

This time, I'm having a weird midlife crisis because my best friend in the entire world told me at gunpoint that she loves me. (i.e., she has two kids who call me Uncle Spence)

Please, enjoy your now extended Spring Break. 

Sincerely,

Dr. Spencer Reid

P.S. Come the first Monday back, I promise we will have that midterm exam. So study while you can.

I screeched so loud, I felt myself get embarrassingly overheated by all the stares I could feel crawling all over me. I ran as fast as I could to the Student Center, hoping Tina was still up at the foodcourt getting God knows what to consume in that way-too-good looking body of hers. 

The last thing I expected to see was a mysteriously familiar mop of hair peeking over an oversized hoodie. 

"Dr. Reid?" I asked softly, not sure if he's here because he wants to be or because he feels he needs to be. I noticed he shrinked even more within his hood, tying up the ends so that his hair was now covered moreso than before. "Should I pretend I don't see you?" It came out as a soft whisper, and I hope he heard me so I wouldn't feel the need to repeat it. 

At first, I swore he nodded his head, but then he quickly shook it, gesturing under the table for me to sit down across from him. I did just that, making sure my phone was on vibrate so if Tina start bombarding me with texts or calls, I wouldn't startle my professor in the process. 

For what felt like an eternity, we both just sat there in silence. Admittedly, it was a calm silence. I must've been tired because soon enough, I was waking up to find the sad professor had left. His side of the booth was empty. On the table in front of me, lay a folded note. I opened it up to find it said: 'Thanks for sitting with me. - Spencer' 

I held the note close to my heart as I made my way home that night. 

-

It was now just past April Fool's, and Tina had decided that pranking Dr. Reid would not end well for her regarding her final grade. I could only laugh everytime her friends brought it up in class. During one of the earlier seminars, Dr. Reid informed us that his mother, who used to be a prestigious literature professor back in her day, had been diagnosed with schizophrenia when he was just a kid. 

I remember wishing I could have hugged him tight, telling him everything would be okay, even though there was no way anyone could make such a heavy promise like that. Especially to a man like him. As he stood in front of us all, turning around to face the whiteboard, he bent over slightly, leaning his one arm out to push the side covering the blackboard over. I couldn't help but realize my eyes had fallen south of his backside, along with about 47% of our class. 

Dr. Reid turned back around to face us, his eyes narrowing as he seemed like he was trying to decipher why were all snickering and giggle moments earlier. I was doing neither, mind you. I was simply enthralled with how much I was slowly being turned on that I let out a soft squeak upon hearing the bell ring over the intercom to tell us once more, that class had officially ended for the day. 

"Don't forget to turn in your first profile to me by Friday!" Dr. Reid hollored over the crowd of students that swarmed their way out of the lecture hall. Thankfully, it wasn't even noon yet, so that justified me to run and grab a cup of steaming hot chocolate masked in french vanilla creamer, giving others the false impression that I indulge in some good ol' coffee. I must've been far more thirsty than I thought, because sure enough after only five minutes, I had my cup drained of it's warm contents. 

As I stood to grab myself a refill, a body knocked itself right into me, sending me down to the floor, my empty cup tapping away in the process. "I am so sor--- Y/N?" I looked up from my spot on the carpeted floor, not trusting my ears entirely. "Here, let me help you up," the man gestured towards me with his open palm face up for me to grab. As I slowly placed my hand in his, I tried to ignore how right it felt as we both tugged, bringing me into an upright position. 

He nodded silently at me, then hearing his name being called, he looked back over at me and winked, walking over to a booth where a dark-haired woman sat. When he sat down next to her, I watched him lean it to give her a peck on the cheek. He then opened a small laptop up, typed in a few words, then closed it right at my phone 'ping'ed up at me. 

Criminology class,

Classes will be cancelled for the week. My mother is showing odd sign of clarity, and I've decided to help move her from Vegas to Quantico. 

That being said, in the meantime, I'm still currently banned from all the casinos in roughly five counties, so .... I will be so bored.

Please respond if you need any help with studying for the final. 

Sincerely,

Dr. Spencer Reid

I gave him a silent wave as I exited the student center, driving home with a small feeling that things just might be looking up for my criminology professor after all. 

-

Dead week. That's what we all called the week before Final exams. It was a week dedicated to silent studying and only bothering the professors if you absolutely couldn't figure it out on your own. Funny enough, I knew the material like the back of my hand. 

Earlier, I had actually taken Dr. Reid up on his offering to study. I shot him an email asking for some insight on a particular difficult chapter in the textbook we were assigned for this class. About an hour later, I was getting ready for bed when he had emailed me one last time, answering a profiling question I had regarding female serial killers. He gave me a statistic then paraphrased more by adding that he honestly finds female serial killers to be quite fascinating. 

My curiosity got the better of me so I googled 'most famous female serial killers,' and low and behold, I found that aside from Aileen Wuornos, and Lizzy Borden, my search pulled up an interesting article about a known serial killer calling herself Miss .45. She was quoted to having been one the the BAU's top fugitives. A mug shot of her came up and my god, for a killer, this woman was drop dead gorgeous. 

Her name was Catherine Adams and from I read, the article named a one 'Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU' as one of the feds who arrested her years ago. News spread like wildfire when it was announced that she had taken a plea bargain, choosing to accept all counts of her murders, ending with her being stuck with a needle while sitting in a cold, metal chair. 

Part of me wondered if Dr. Reid would mention her in class at all. For being a Criminology course, learning about female serial killers seems to be a pretty big thing in my book. 

This also strangely explained why I didn't feel at all surprised to find that another email had shown up from my professor. Looking down at my phone I let out a loud gasp, practically tossing it into my bed, not trusting that it was merely a coincidence. 

Criminology class,

I know you are all looking forward to getting your final grades by the end of next week. 

Well, I am being summoned to an old flame's execution, so I apologize in advance. 

Your grades will be in, just a little late. 😬

Sincerely, 

Dr. Spencer Reid

As fate would have it, Dr. Reid kept his word and our grades were posted just two days late. Tina had stopped returning my calls and texts, so I simply assumed she'd found newer and better friends to hang out with. No big deal. 

I found myself at a small bar not far from my apartment. Not too crowded, but not too scarce, either. It was rather perfect. 

I ordered a vodka with Redbull, already noting that, when not asked, the bartender will pour in about 90% vodka and 10% redbull. I decided in that case that I would only allow myself the one drink, opting for water or pop next. 

That's when the all-too-familiar curly hair caught my eye. I watched him get slapped on the back by another man, only for him to shrink away, walking towards the bar, now not more than three feet away from me. I glanced at him, then at my drink, then back to him before choosing to down the rest of my drink in one gulp, sliding of my stool before I could talk my way out of what will probably be the singular stupidest decision of my life. 

"Fancy meeting you here, Professor." 

The look in his eyes as he gave me a once-over, made my body feel as if it were on fire, while simultaneously causing me to wish I could melt into a puddle. 

"Could say the same about you .... Y/N." My eyes widened at the sound of my name rolling off his lips. Trying to figure out how to make this not seem extremely awkward, I managed to bring up the first thing that came to mind.... his emails. 

"You know, I've always wanted to ask you ... what was it with those emails?" I watched as my old professor about spit out his drink, grabbing at a napkin to wipe his face at the bar in front of him down. 

"You'd probably never believe me but," he looked around, as if others were wanting to eavesdrop on us. "My friend, Morgan, well, he insisted that if I put more of an effort into being blunt in my emails, then I wouldn't have near as many auditors in my classes." I couldn't help the laugh that came over me, as I side-eyed my new bar-friend. 

"For the record, if I wasn't already interested in Criminology, I probably would be auditing your class, too, Dr. Reid." 

"Spencer, please, call me Spencer." I smiled, scooting my stool just a smidge closer. 

"Alright, Spencer. Would you care to join me?" I kept my voice as level as possible, trying not to get myself too excited at the possibility of having an actual conversation with the man I've been fighting my inner self about for weeks now. 

The man just looked at me shell-shocked. His mouth was slack-jawed, and I leaned in a little to lift it back up with just one of my fingers. "It doesn't have to be a date," I confirmed, hoping Spencer would see that and not retreat. "Let's just ...start with a normal conversation. What do you say?" 

Spencer nodded, bashfully, taking another healthy swig of his beer. 

"I say I'd like that very much." 

\-------♥--------


End file.
